Mutation
by BlackWingedAssassin
Summary: In this alternate world, there are supernatural beings. Among those beings, Ichigo has been captured and he has been brutaly tested out for research. Hichigo is searching for Ichigo, but he cannot do it alone. Yaoi intended Read
1. Text Message

Hi everyone. I made another Bleach fanfic, and this time it's set in an alternate world. Something different. No vampires or anything of that sort. This fanfic is based on supernatural beings. So, I hope you guys will look forward to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters.

* * *

_A little boy ran into the meadow. He looked from left to right, searching. The meadow was vibrant green with tall grasses. The wind blew in a refreshing breeze. The boy ran towards the destination. He found who he was looking for._

_There, crawled up by the river bank was a boy with orange hair, crying his eyes out. He sobbed and sobbed. His cheeks were stained by his tears. _

"_Ichigo!"_

***

Opening his eyes wide, Ichigo woke up, looking up to see the fan spiraling from its place. He looked at the time, and it was eight fifty-nine am. He felt hot as he got out of his hammock. He was in his shorts and tank top. He stretched out his limbs as he yawned. He scratched the back of his neck. He carefully walked out of his room, trying to not to step on any of the things lying about. He got his clothes that lay on a chair. He walked out of his room towards the bathroom. He took a cold shower and changed into a new set of clothes.

The teenager made breakfast, and he began to eat.

The boy was currently in his late teens, and he was already working. His work didn't involve anything like an office worker, but more on the government issues.

Then, he heard his cell phone vibrating on the table. There was a text message. _"'Yo, Ichigo, how are you doing? You know it's me. I'm fine. Anything happen?'"_

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit as he smiled warmly. He quickly typed the characters. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing happened. I just woke up. It's Monday…"

Ichigo paused, thinking as he subconsciously tapped the phone on his bottom lip as he leaned back in his chair. His feet were on the edge of the table. Another thought entered his mind with a memory. His face brightened up again as he smiled. "I had that dream again. Do you remember it? It's when you found me at that…place…?"

It was ten years ago when it happened. His memory was fuzzy, so it was hard to be able to focus on each piece.

Ichigo pressed the 'sent' button, and he began to eat the rest of his breakfast. He began to space out as he laid his head against the palm of his hand. The boy began to remember the events from his childhood. It's been about a month since he got any messages from his brother, and it made him happy to hear from him. It was a small message, but it made him happy.

His ears picked up on the sound of vibrating from his phone, and he quickly flipped it open. Another message and it was short. He gave a satisfying sigh. _"'Monday, huh? Well, anything can happen. You sure sleep a lot, little brother. That dream? You mean that memory? Yeah, I remember it. I found you and you were crying like crazy…'"_

Ichigo blushed as though he was embarrassed. He can sense the sarcasm from reading that text. He gave a sigh as he pressed the buttons hard on his small phone. "Yeah, I like to sleep. I have nothing to do, and it's my day off. I don't get to work until they call me up, you know? As for my crying, I grew out of it! Anyhow, where are you? Are you coming over this time?"

The teenager pressed the 'sent' button again as he sighed. He slumped in his chair. The thought of work makes him agitated. It was 'work' though. He loathed it more than anything. Besides all that, he was pretty much stuck in where he was at the moment. He couldn't get out. There were no windows, and the door was locked from the outside. It made him depressed. He wanted to get out of this place.

Then, he heard his phone vibrating again. His phone was the only thing that he could rely on. He flipped it open, and it was another message with hardly any smileys as usual. Each message that came brought a smile to his face though. _"'Jeez, no need to get so defensive. I was only playing with you. I know you like to sleep. You did sleep a lot because you happened to do a lot of activity. I don't need much sleep. I can stay up as much as I want too. Day off, huh? That's great. I'm glad that you're not doing that kind of stuff now. I hate hearing about it. Makes me want to burn this city, you know? Grew out of your crying? Ha ha ha! Yeah right. I know how you are._

_I'm still miles away from where you are, but I'm moving another ten miles as you read this. I still have to hide. I can't come in the open, you know? I'm hoping to come over soon. It's hard to get to your location. Last time that happened, I wasn't able to succeed, and now, you're there. It's my fault. I promise to get you out, Ichigo.'"_

The message as usual made Ichigo very emotional. He remembered about what happened last time. They both plan to escape and live in hiding from those bastards. The orange haired boy could try to escape if he didn't have a collar on him that kept track of him. He hated it so much, but he couldn't hurt anyone. It was in his nature. He sent another message. "You're playing with me again. But, don't hurt anyone, ok? I'm begging you….

"Fine, believe me or not! I don't cry anymore. Yeah, the location is heavily guarded this time than last time. It's ok. As long as you're free, it's fine with me-"

Then, the boy heard a knock on the door, and a familiar voice calling for him. "Ichigo, it's time. We're coming in."

Ichigo quickly sent the last message, and press 'sent'. He walked over to a couch, and he placed his phone in the cushions. He heard the door opened, and he turned to see six men coming in. He disliked them, but he had no choice but to obey them. It was Sousuke Aizen and Kisuke Urahara. Both men were smiling while four men were on their guard. They were wearing formal black suits while the two wore white coats. It made Ichigo feel uneasy, but the two men smiling to him made him even more nervous than the four. Urahara smiled in the usual manner of greeting the boy. "Good morning, Mr. Kurosaki. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. So, what's the visit for today? Didn't you tell me that I'm off for today?" The orange haired boy stated with a feeling of unease. It gets to him every time when these two came into his room.

"I'm sorry to say, but we need you back for more data collecting." Aizen stated with a soft smile on his face.

"I thought you said you had enough yesterday! Why now? What more do you need?" Ichigo stated feeling more frightened. He hated the pain, and he hated to sleep more.

"Sorry about that, but you must come. We need more data." Urahara stated with a calm smile.

The orange haired boy knew that he couldn't disobey them. They would make him go either way because of the device that was placed around his neck. The mechanism is able to drain out his energy to the point that he would collapse and wake up from hours to days later. Ichigo wanted to escape but he couldn't. He hated what they did to him.

The boy nodded his head, and he was directed by the men to leave his room. His room was part of the facility. The facility was made specifically for him. It was a giant laboratory, and it was directed by Aizen and Urahara. Ichigo didn't like the place. He was always watched and used. The giant building did have what he was provided with, but there was only one thing that it lacked. It was the feeling of being outside.

In the halls, it was pure white. The lights were bright. Ichigo looked around himself, seeing the white halls. It seemed like it would go on for many miles, but it didn't. There were doors, but they were about ten meters away from each other. The rooms inside would be big. The building had only one floor to keep things in order, and the perimeter was a giant square from what it looks like outside. The inside looked large as well.

They finally made their destination. They were at the end of the hall. There were two other guards on either side of the door. Ichigo had a bad feeling. It was always the same feeling when he had before entering the next room. He hated that feeling, and he wanted to leave. Urahara smiled to the boy, "Well, in you go, this is where you'll be tested in."

Ichigo didn't say anything as the doors opened, and the group entered inwards. Inside, there was a tropical forest being caged with a giant cage. It was only forty feet away. Ichigo looked back to the two men in white lab coats, and they urged him to go in. The orange haired boy kept walking until he entered the cage. He heard the cage closed behind him. He looked behind him, seeing that the two scientists stayed behind. The boy sighed solemnly to himself. "What to do now…?"

***

In another room, Aizen sat in his seat. In the room, it was filled with many monitors corresponding to the rooms and halls. The only room that wasn't monitored was Ichigo's, but they didn't bother to tell the boy. The light haired man believed in privacy, and the brunette didn't really care about that. They knew Ichigo couldn't use his abilities off surveillance cameras. The device on his neck was able to detect those abilites.

Urahara brought two cups of tea for each of them and the bespectacled man thanked the light haired man. They were both monitoring Ichigo's movements as he entered the environment. Aizen had his usual smile on his face. "Let's see what he'll do now."

"Ah, he's starting to observe the area. Time to start our notes." Urahara stated taking out some sheets of paper and a pencil. He began to write the minor details.

"He's already starting to show his wings." Aizen stated with a smile on his face.

On the monitor screen, the boy flew straight up into the air, but he can only reach towards the top of the cage. He didn't touch it since it would electrocute him. There was no escape for him. He looked around the area, and it seemed to be caged up too nicely for his taste. The forest was quite nicely built too, but he disliked the fact that it was artificially made. He walked on air, not seeing anything that would please him.

Then, he sensed another being in the same room, and he turned to see another figure not too far away. Ichigo was glad to see another being in the same place as him, but he couldn't shake a bad feeling off him. Something didn't feel right.

***

Urahara commented, "You're releasing him now?"

"Why not? It would be a good time to test him on the boy?" Aizen commented as he sipped his cup of tea.

Urahara felt uneasy, but he couldn't complain either. He liked to watch the experiment and see it succeed without fail. But other than that, he couldn't believe the brunette released the experiment early than expected.

***

Ichigo landed on the ground quickly, and he hid behind a few trees. From a few meters away, it was another boy, and he looked to be around Ichigo's age. What was more strange was that this boy looked almost like Ichigo. The opposite was that the boy had black hair and blue eyes. This boy was looking around, amazed at the tropical forest. He grinned to himself. "Hmm… This place ain't so bad from that last place that I've been in. This time it's a forest… Huh, I feel someone near by…"

The black haired boy looked around as he moved from one spot to another as he got closer to Ichigo's location. The orange haired boy was afraid to be seen by him so he moved further away. The black haired boy felt as though it was a game, so he ran after the presence. Ichigo put more speed into his walk. Both boys chasing the other as the other boy walked further and further into the forest. There were many trees, and Ichigo passed by with ease. The other did fine as he passed by. The orange haired boy made it to the clearing. He looked around him as he walked another five feet away from the forest. He didn't see that boy.

Before Ichigo could quickly walk further away, the black haired boy appeared before him. The orange haired boy was surprised that he fell backwards, and landed on the ground on his butt. He stated, "Ow!"

"Hey! Sorry about that. I see that you're here in this place. I've never met you before. I'm Kaien. What's your name?" Kaien gave his hand out to Ichigo with a smile on his face.

"I-Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo stated as he took that boy's hand, and he stood up with a pull. He looked to the other boy with unease.

Kaien grinned to the boy as he inched closer to Ichigo, which alarmed the orange head. "Wh-what?'

The black haired boy gave a smile as he touched Ichigo's orange hair. "I like your hair. It's orange."

"Th-thanks. It's been like this." The teenager stated with a bit of a stutter. He couldn't figure out the taller boy out.

"Really? You mean you didn't dye it artificially? That's so cool! My hair's black! So boring!" Kaien laughed as he walked around the boy.

Ichigo didn't say anything, but he felt good around this boy. He also had a collar around his neck. He couldn't help but question the taller male. "Um, are you… were you forced here?"

Kaien stopped in his tracks as he froze up. Ichigo wondered if he chooses the wrong words to ask.

***

On the outskirts of the giant city, it was dark and cold outside. Some buildings were lit with some lights. The night winds blew heavily. The passer-bys have it rough if they didn't know the forecast of the night. To those other beings though, this cold didn't faze them or it did worse than the rest of the 'normal' crowd.

On a building, a boy with white hair sat on the corner, curled up. He was holding a phone in one hand. He gave a sigh as he sat up, looking at the city from where he was. He was on top of a giant facility of City Hall. Hichigo Kurosaki stretched out his limbs. He then noticed that he dropped his phone. "Dammit…"

The boy twisted around in slow motion as he fell backwards. The gravity seemed to put in less density or so it would seem. The boy was falling faster and faster. As soon as he saw his phone, he caught it with one hand as he twisted around. Before hitting the ground, there was a heavy gust of wind that passed around the white haired teen. Hichigo landed safely on the ground, and the wind died down. He gave a sigh. "That's a relief."

He looked back to his phone, and he saw no messages. The last message that he received was about six hours ago. He sent in his message, but he hasn't received any since that time. He gave another sigh of irritation and annoyance, but filled with unease. Ichigo stated that it was his day off today, but the boy didn't send him another message. The white haired boy wondered what happened. The white haired boy couldn't do anything accept leap from one building to the next quickly before he was found or seen.

Hichigo looked around himself. There was no one. It was empty. He gave a sigh as he put his phone in his pocket of his jeans. "Well, I'll have to get going. It's been five years since that time, and now, I've been able to locate his location.

"Those bastards will pay…" The white haired boy leaped from his spot, and he began to jump from building to building. "Wait for me…Ichigo!"

* * *

Please review and tell me how you like it

Well, I hope to focus on this fanfic more. See you in the next coming chapter.


	2. New Acquintances I

Hello, it's me again with a new chapter.

I like to thank you all for the reviews. I do want to work on this one more. I'm interested on how it will turn out.

Disclaimor: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Um, are you… were you forced to come here?"

Kaien froze in his tracks. Ichigo wondered if he chooses the wrong words to ask. There was a pause.

Then, the black haired boy turned around as he grinned to the other boy. "No. I was here my whole life."

There was silence again. Ichigo didn't know what to say, but he froze in his thoughts. _Here all this time… That's…cruel…_

"But, I think it's cool. I'm used to life here… Ichigo!" Kaien ran to the orange haired boy as he hugged him.

Ichigo was a bit shocked as the dark haired brunette embraced him. It was startling and confusing. Kaien was really confusing to the orange haired boy. There were some things that he wanted to ask the brunette about, but he didn't like to invade his privacy. After all, they just met. It would be wrong if he just asked him questions about his life.

But, other then that, Ichigo thought it would be nice to have a new friend to talk to. He hadn't met anyone in the giant facility that was this friendly and warm welcoming. He was alone for five years. He didn't meet anyone else besides the grown-ups, and the last person he saw around his age was his older twin, Hichigo. He missed his brother, and he wanted to see him so badly.

"Let's look around this place! It's new to me, so let's take a walk around, ok?" Kaien interrupted Ichigo's thoughts with his bright smile and idea.

The orange haired boy nodded his head as he smiled in agreement. "Sure. Anywhere you like, you choose."

"Well, that's not so hard since this place has only one way around, you know?" Kaien grinned happily.

Ichigo laughed a bit. It was certainly true. There was no where out of this giant cage at the time being.

***

In the monitored room, both men sat in their armed chairs as they watched the scene between the two males. Urahara felt that this was really well worth watching. The interaction was true bliss. He hadn't seen Ichigo enjoy himself for quite awhile. It was a good idea to send in Kaien.

As for Aizen, he thought it was much more than interesting. More than just interesting, he thought that the boy was very fascinating. His orange hair, amber eyes, and his hidden abilities were very appealing to the bespectacled tall man. Aizen was very frightening in that sense.

"Aizen, I have a question." Urahara stated in confusion.

"Go ahead." The brunette stated as he scribbled down some notes on his notepad.

"Why did you let out Kaien? He wasn't supposed to be out until a few weeks later." The light haired man stated with concern.

"I thought it was time, and that thing was able to function in a matter of days. It was able to move around a few days ago. There was no need for it to stay occupied in the other room." The bespectacled man stated with a grin.

Urahara sensed something that the other man was planning. He had no idea how he was able to handle Aizen for this long. It's only been five years, but Aizen proved to be someone that he shouldn't mess with to get framed from. The bespectacled man was capable of many things, and of those things, it was frightening. Urahara played it safe most of the time, but he does not know when there would be time to be truly safe.

Urahara laughed nervously. "Really now? That makes sense, but why call him 'it'? He's really a person. He's living and breathing."

"Then again, would you really call an artificial being 'human'?" Aizen directed his gaze with a smile towards his partner.

The light haired man looked away with unease as he laughed a bit. "Well, it's still cold. Kaien is considered a human being. He has emotions, a consciousness, and will power of his own. We even gave him abilities from Ichigo's genes."

"That's all true, but still, it is just an artificial being. Just a doll. There's no soul either… But, the only thing that matters is what Ichigo Kurosaki's potential is. He's a very… interesting creature…" Aizen stated as he gazed closely to the screen with his hands folded in front of him.

_And, you're the worst man ever…_ Urahara thought warily to himself. He decided to leave the matter alone. There was no point in putting some sense into this soulless man.

***

The two boys were walking together as they looked around the jungle. It consisted of tall trees that nearly touched the top of the cage. There were no animals either. Ichigo knew there wouldn't be any other species since there were accidents in the passed. Birds screeched while little mammals would attack him when they were brought in as test subjects. It was cruel. It was a relief when there were no more little critters coming and going. Urahara decided that.

"So, how long have you been here?" Kaien asked out of pure interest.

"Um…nearly five years." Ichigo stated as he mentally counted the years.

"I see. So, what was your life before that? You seem like you would be out in the world instead of this place. You look like you don't like it here either." Kaien grinned as he put his hands behind his head.

Ichigo thought of the many memories that he had the years back before he was sent here. He was only fifteen when he first came here and it wasn't a pleasant memory. But the years between the days he was born and from then on, his life was better than anything else. He didn't have any parents to depend on at the time. He was only five when they died, and he was with his twin brother. His twin, Hichigo, was the only one that he could rely on, and he was the only one that he loved. They were orphaned, and they moved from one place to another a few times. But, they were always together. They were never apart, and they can't stand that. And, since they were apart for this long, Ichigo had a few things to rely on; a phone, and the earring that the orange haired boy wore.

Kaien noticed something as Ichigo was telling him the memory of a different life outside of this building. The orange haired boy was smiling more pleasantly to see and it showed more of a positive side of Ichigo than anything. It was rather cute and comforting.

"My brother and I were always depending on each other as we lived at different places. We did wish for more of a better home, but the only home that we had was when we're together. That's all that mattered to us. But, we were happier to be with each other. As we got older, we started to experience something new. It was hard to adapt to it, but we grew accustomed to it….

"You see if you were here your whole life, then you should understand what this building was built for, right?" Ichigo smiled sadly at this.

Kaien knew, but it was true that he was here his whole life. Two years ago, he was born into his world in a machine that brought him to life. He had no parents. It was a sad fact.

***

Walking on the streets, Hichigo was starving. He didn't eat for a few days, and he was dying for some food, especially some meat to fill his stomach with. As he walked further, he saw what was the super market. He saw stalls being posted up, and it was filled with people. Hichigo had no choice but he had to survive. He needed some food, and he needed to accomplish his goal after that.

The white haired boy continued to walk into the crowded streets. He had his hood up. He remembered those bastards who took his brother away and he was being hunted down by them. He didn't know how much they knew of his appearance, but he was being on the safer side on things. To add more precaution, the wind blew more heavily this time. It surprised most of the people around, but they didn't much care about it.

The white haired tall teenager looked around for a good stall to steal from. He saw kids with their parents, some foreigners, and most of the others were working with the stalls. There were some people coming and going, looking at stuff at the stalls. Hichigo continued to walk around until he smelled food. He looked for any of the people to be distracted as the wind continued to blow much harder.

"This wind's so strong." A woman commented as she held her hair in place.

"It's cold!" A few kids shouted in response to the wind.

"Is the forecast wrong today? I swear it would be less windy today." A man stated with a feeling of puzzlement.

Hichigo smirked. His plan of using the wind as a camouflage worked most of the time. It's fairly heavy so no one would notice his thieving idea. He continued to walk around the stalls quickly.

Then, he noticed something. He heard threats and he looked to see tall men around something. He passed by them, and then, he noticed they were threatening a girl. He hardly cared, but her words were surprising. "I don't have time to deal with idiots like you. If you want to pick on someone else, do it but not with me."

"Hey, miss, I don't think you have noticed the situation at hand here." One of the men stated as he grinned.

"And, doing this in plain delight is beyond me." The girl commented with sarcasm as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What did you say? I heard sarcasm there." Another grabbed the front of her kimono, lifting her up with one arm and he pushed her against the wall.

The girl glared at the man holding her against the pole. She felt irritated. She decided to give him a bit of something. Rukia Kuchiki was not an average girl.

Before she could do anything, she was suddenly on the ground as the four men were sent flying to the ground with moans and groans. The small girl was suddenly grabbed by the hand, and she was running. She turned her head to be looking at the back of a taller male. She wondered what he was planning. They soon were in the back of an ally. She panted as she heard the male's unemotional sigh. "Man, that's a relief. What did you do to suddenly get caught by those guys?"

Rukia was looking upwards into golden orbs. She had an uneasy feeling, but she shook off the thought. She was just rescued. "Nothing. They just suddenly came up on me, wanting to take me out. I had to go home soon."

"I see. Heh, you sound like high maintenance. And by the looks of your kimono, you're royalty." Hichigo smirked as he came up with an idea.

"Not really. I'm just part of the Kuchiki family. Nothing more and nothing less. And, do you want something in return? It's common courtesy that I repay you back for what you did back there." Rukia stated with unemotional feeling.

Hichigo wondered on how she'll react to his powers of controlling the wind. The wind was heavy enough to knock those guys out, so it was nothing. But, the girl was planning to repay him back anyway, so he can't complain. She even stated that it was 'common courtesy'. It was weird, but he can't complain about it. "Yeah, that's cool. Let's go! I'm hungry!"

The girl was dragged yet again to another place. They were inside of a fast food restaurant, and it was a surprising sight to her. She has never been in such a crowded place that smelled like grease, but she didn't say anything. Hichigo got in line and he looked to her. The girl was looking around in amazement and wonder. The taller teen smirked. "So, looks like you don't go out much. New here?"

"Y-yeah, I am. It's just… that I have never been in a commoner's place before. Hey! What's that?!" Rukia pointed towards a tall stand with toys being displayed.

Hichigo wondered what the heck she was, saying stuff like 'commoner' and whatnot. What even surprised him was that she seemed very childlike. It reminded him of another person he knew so well about. He gave a sigh. "Hey, as long as we're here, why not order a toy if you want to. I don't know what the toys are, but you can ask."

"Yeah yeah, I got that!" Rukia stated as she looked at the toys with huge wonder and amazement. She saw the other kids having the same toys as in the stand.

Hichigo reached the cashier and he stated what he wanted to order. He asked Rukia to come over and she wanted the toy. She pulled out a wallet full of credit cards. The total reached nearly over one hundred thousand yen in price. Hichigo didn't care as long as he had the food, and Rukia showed no signs of saying anything about it. About twenty minutes later, the two had a lot of stares being sent to them. Rukia had her first toy and Hichigo was carrying a tray load of food. They sat at a table; one was playing while the other was eating.

Rukia watched the taller boy eat. It looked as though he has not eaten in days. It was different for her. She was provided with food, and whenever she did need food, her maids would bring it to her straight away. She had never seen someone eat so much like this in front of her. It was another surprising sight to see.

Hichigo paused when he noticed that she was just watching him eat. "What's wrong? You can go now. I don't need anything else."

"No, nothing really. You seem more…livelier when you're eating." The dark haired brunette stated in a calm tone as she placed the toy in her lap.

"What did you expect? I eat a lot and I'm still growing. I'm only eighteen years old. Wait a minute, are you saying you haven't seen someone starving to death eat this much? Boy, you really do need to get out more." Hichigo stated with a smirk as he ate another burger.

"I guess so… Well, I've lived in my estate for so long that I need to breathe. It was refreshing and I wanted to check out the market. I was with my brother at the time being, but I seemed to have lost him." Rukia stated as she gazed around the place.

"Your brother, huh? Must be tough on him. And, this estate, you saying you living at some mansion or something?" The white haired boy stated with ease.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. Besides, I wanted to get out, and my brother does not mind it at all. He's how he is, showing very little emotion when I'm around. I point things out to him and he never reacts. I sometimes feel as though I'm talking to the wall." Rukia stated with a sigh as she remembered the days when she spent with her tall brother.

Hichigo didn't say anything. Her relationship with her brother was very different towards his relationship with Ichigo. Two different worlds… it was beyond different. It's more like they were a world away from each other. The white haired boy couldn't understand it so much, but it sounded as though the older brother was more… attached to his sister as he was with Ichigo.

The two stayed in silent. One was in her thoughts as the other continued to eat. Hichigo was able to finish in peace. He couldn't really tease the girl now, and he didn't bother. Rukia didn't catch on with his jokes, but she didn't want to toy with him either. They were strangers who happen to meet on the street. Acting as fast friends would be strange for her since she can't ever go out again after this for awhile, and she won't meet this weird fellow again.

After another ten minutes of silence, Hichigo stood up, "I'm going to leave now. Thanks for the food."

"No, it's fine, and thanks for your time." Rukia stated.

"Well, if you're brother's out there, go look for him. I don't know how long it's been, but I don't think he would want you to be missing. Go, now." Hichigo advised to the girl.

Rukia gave it some thought, and she nodded her head. She quickly stood up, and she ran out. Byakuya Kuchiki was her only family out there, and she felt bad for making him wait.

As for Hichigo, the white haired boy threw out his trash, and he left the place in a hurry. He entered the nearest ally, and he looked around for any sign of a presence. He looked upwards, and he sighed. With one leap off the ground, he was on top of the roof yet again. The wind died down a long time ago after he met the girl. So, all was peaceful and he didn't have to steal food. He was lucky. The white haired boy continued his journey towards the place that kept Ichigo captive.

Reaching towards his ear, there was a faint shine of a red stone on the pale boy's ear. It was a single earring and he wasn't able to feel any vibration from it lately. He wasn't near the boy yet, but the closer he got to one place, the resonant was a bit clear. He couldn't rely on his phone much. He hadn't had any messages for the day. He continued on running and leaping on top of each building.

***

Rukia looked around among the crowds of the market. It was hard to find her tall brother, but he would have to look really eye catching especially when he wore a high class kimono. She ran quickly and she finally found him. He was looking at some antiques. She yelled out, "Brother!"

Byakuya turned his elegant head when he heard his sister's familiar voice. It was a relief to him for her to show up, but he hardly shows that emotion. He turned his full attention to her. "Where were you, Rukia?"

"Um, sorry, but I was distracted, and I wanted to look at other things." Rukia stated. She didn't feel the need to tell the taller brunette of what happened earlier. She felt guilty right now for leaving Byakuya alone.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go home now." Byakuya turned around, and he began to walk.

Rukia nodded her head and she left with him, walking side by side with him. He hardly showed any emotion as usual, and she stayed quiet. It was a huge disappointment on her part. She wanted to see signs of worriment from her older sibling.

The two siblings walked together as they finally made it to an empty road.

It was then that the elder brother began to speak. "Rukia…did you find anything interesting today?"

"W-well, there were plenty of things. I even got this toy today." Rukia presented the toy to her older brother. It was a tiny rabbit doll.

Byakuya nodded his head. "I see…"

Rukia thought it was a disappointment that her brother hardly spoke without much of a reaction. "So, um, did you find something that you liked? Did you like the antiques?"

The dark haired brunette man stayed quiet. He paused before he could utter another word. "They were… interesting…"

Rukia thought it would be best to stay silent for the rest of the day until they got home. The atmosphere usually felt very tense. It really did feel like she couldn't breathe.

***

Both boys heard the door being open, and the familiar voices that called them out. It was the two male scientists. The friendly light blond haired man called them out, "Ichigo! Kaien! Time's up!"

The two boys walked together side by side. They were still talking to each other as they left the room. They were at the door when they had to depart for the time being. Kaien rubbed the top of Ichigo's head as he grinned. "See you later, Ichigo. I had a good time meeting with you. Hope to see you again."

"Yeah. Same to you, Kaien! See you later." Ichigo waved to the boy, who left with Aizen.

Ichigo had shivers going down his spine when the bespectacled man looked at him with deadly eyes. The orange haired boy shook his head. Then, Urahara patted the boy on the shoulder, who looked at the man. The light blond man smiled kindly. "Well, let's get you back to your room, Mr. Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded. He liked this man preferably to Aizen because Urahara showed no threats or anything. He was more carefree, but he was still on the same level as Aizen. If he still had a grudge, Ichigo would have directed it at the two. But with Urahara, it was hard. The older man showed no sign of any harm to the boy. It's only been five years, but he knew a little bit of the blond. Urahara was different from Aizen. Ichigo was glad for that. If the carefree man wasn't here, Aizen would have experiment a lot of inhumane things on the boy. It was sick and immoral. Ichigo disliked that man.

Urahara and the body guards guided the boy to his room. After locking up the door, Ichigo went to look for his phone. He knew it had been hours since he has his brother's last message. He found the phone under the couch cushions, and there was one message since this morning. He looked the time on the phone and it was around nine pm. It was late, and he wondered if Hichigo would still be up. He doesn't know when his brother would be sleeping or not. The orange haired boy knew Hichigo was more of the night owl. He wondered if he had eaten anything yet.

Putting the thoughts aside, Ichigo laid on his couch, pushing stuff onto the floor, adding more to the mess. He clicked a few buttons, and he smiled to see another long message. _"'I don't care if it's heavily guarded. I'm getting you out no matter what._

"'_I do believe you. How can't I? You're my only family, Ichigo. You're just fun to tease.'"_ At this directed message, Ichigo had a blush on his cheeks, feeling embarrassed.

"'_Yeah, I won't hurt anyone. I can't even if I wanted to. I don't know if I'm still hunted down, but I'm not taking any chances while in daylight or night out here. This city is huge. _

"'_What do you mean 'as long as I'm free that you're fine'?! I'm not letting you live there! I already said this so many times, and this time, I'm getting you out! It's a promise!_

"'_At least you're not going to do anything today. I'm glad. Now, I can message you this way even though I want to see you so badly.'"_

Ichigo gave a sigh of relief and one filled with guilt. He was supposed to have this day off, but he was only to be experimented more with data. But, this day turned out to be very different. He didn't lay on a bed or being plunged into a tube or being filled with different chemicals. It was a relief to the boy. "I'm sorry that I couldn't hang out just how it would usually be. They called me out suddenly today, but today was different than the other days. This time, I met someone here for the first time. His name's Kaien and he said that he was raised here. I thought it was kind of sad to hear, but he seemed to be ok with it. I was glad that I met someone like him. He's like you, but more on the happier side. But, that doesn't mean anything. You're the only one that I want to be with. Kaien's only second, so I don't want you to think it's different. And-"

Then, Ichigo felt a resonance from his ear. His eyes were wide opened. He quickly stood up, looked for any opening to see to the outside world of this building. He didn't find any windows and there were hardly any vents to go through. He couldn't believe it. It was a very light resonance, but it was enough proof. Hichigo was somewhere far, but still close in approximately.

Smiling, he quickly sent another message. "I felt it, the resonance. You're close."

Then, he heard the door being unlocked as he quickly hid his phone.

***

In another room, Kaien kept speaking about the boy while grinning. "So, Ichigo talked about his life, but he mostly talked about his brother. It was like he loved him."

Aizen stopped in his tracks as he held a tranquilizer in his hand. He looked to the boy. "A brother? You mean the boy has a brother?"

"Yeah, but Ichigo only talked about his memories that he had with him. Not much else or anything." Kaien grinned to the tall scientist. _Ichigo looked happy…_

The bespectacled man had another idea popping into his head as he inserted the tranquilizer into the boy's artificial skin. He watched the boy closed his eyes and he began to doze off. One thing with these artificial beings, they can't sleep. They were not a perfect human being. Aizen and Urahara had been making these beings for the past five years thanks to the data they had from Ichigo. The only thing left were the powers that the boy had. Ichigo had not shown any of his abilities yet.

And, Kaien told him an interesting fact; Ichigo had a brother. Aizen wondered if it were the same boy that he saw five years ago. The boy with the golden orbs and his eyes were filled with murderous intent. It was beautiful, but Ichigo's eyes were as appealing as that boy's. Aizen wanted him as well.

Aizen left the room and he locked it. He walked towards his destination, and after about ten minutes of getting there, he stood in front of the door. He had a calm expression on his face as a smile appeared on his face. His hand reached for the key pad, and it quickly identified his DNA coding. The door unlocked itself soon enough, and he entered.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.

Yeah, Aizen's very evil, but I had to do something about him.

And, I'm also planning to change the title of the story. I don't like it, but if it's good enough, then post it in the review.

Also, do any of you want a character to appear in teh future chapters?

Finally, um, this is going to be more of a shounen-ai and yaoi story. Some hetero and yuri will mix in later on depending on the couples that I want.

See you all later on in the next chapter.


	3. New Acquintances II

Thank you for the reviews.

Disclaimor: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

A tall boy with spiky hair and a tattoo on his face walked home alone, carrying grocery bags. He had a number on his face, sixty-nine under his left eye. It was unusual, but he kept that tattoo since he was fifteen. It was the afternoon nearing night time. Shuuhei Hisagi was a loyal boy, and he did things accordingly even though he didn't need to.

The spiky haired brunette neared home in minutes, but something stirred up inside him. He nearly dropped his groceries to the ground as he started to pant. He started to feel sweaty. Shuuhei hurried to his apartment, going to his room. He ran to the bathroom. He felt his whole body tremble. He coughed hard. He reached the sink and held onto it until his hands were turning white.

Then, something trembled all around him. The tremor started to get heavier and heavier. Shuuhei had the urge to hang on, but at the same time, he didn't need to. He felt sick at the same time, and all he wanted to do was rest.

_What's going on here? It's an earthquake, but I can't seem to get this sick feeling out of my chest. What is it?_

The boy fell unconsciously to the floor. At the same time, the tremble stopped shaking.

Hours later, Shuuhei opened his eyes, blinking. He felt his muscles stiff from staying on the ground for too long. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head. _What time is it?_

The boy looked outside his window, and he noticed that the skies were dark again. He sighed. He spent the rest of the day just sleeping. He disliked wasteful days.

Then, he noticed something else that attracted his attention. There were cracks in the walls and the floor around him. It also seemed to be a mess. It seemed like a tornado had hit or probably an earthquake that shook his place up, he guessed. It was weird to him.

Nevertheless, he began to clean up the place. He couldn't do anything with the cracks, so he just left them be. He wondered if he had to pay more for those damages too, but there was no sign of anything making them. So, he's on the safe side on things for the time being.

His stomach growled, so he left the bathroom. When he walked out into his halls, his eyes opened wide. There were things all over the floors, and some chairs have fallen over.

_What's going on here?_

***

On the couch, Ichigo had his eyes wide opened. Standing before him was Aizen, who was smiling. He greeted the boy. "Good evening, Ichigo."

"Y-yeah. What's the visit for? Is there something else that you need?" Ichigo asked with a feeling of unease and anxiety.

The silence was loud as they stared at each other. One with a look of interest while the other had a cold feeling going up and down his spine. The eyes that Aizen had were filled with a lot of interest, and Ichigo didn't like it. The tall brunette cleared his voice, "Tell me about your brother, Ichigo?"

"M-my brother?" Ichigo questioned. _What does he want to know about Hichigo for?_

"Yes, your brother… It's been a long time since I have seen him. Well, only five years, and you were thirteen when you came here. I'm glad that you're here though, and I do want your brother to come here too. He'll have special treatment, I assure you." Aizen added more emphasis to the 'special treatment' part, and he smiled again.

Ichigo felt rage inside him, but his collar started to ache around his neck. It sensed his power surfacing, but the orange haired boy wouldn't use it even if he wanted to. He didn't want to show this man too much of what he was capable of doing. And, telling Aizen about Hichigo would worsen things as well. What if Hichigo was captured too? He would have to be tested out like his younger twin, and Ichigo despised that. He didn't want anything to happen to his older twin.

Besides that fact, he couldn't stand to see people get hurt and he didn't like to hurt people with his power.

"So, will you tell me…Ichigo?" Aizen stated, bringing out a device out of his pocket of his coat.

The orange haired boy eyed the device. He knew what it would do. It was a torture device, and the button on that device was to activate the electricity from the collar to the person wearing it. It was used to overrule the dominated and being the dominated. Ichigo was imprisoned, and he figured that Kaien was in the same state.

Ichigo stated, "No, I can't. Besides, I haven't seen him for five years. Why would you want to know about him anyway?"

"It's because you and your brother are an amazing new species. A new species with new abilities beyond that of man. Who wouldn't be able to resist researching your kind?" The bespectacled man's smile grew wider. There's a gleam in his eyes.

Ichigo wondered what more there was to more than just pure interest to this man. Aizen was scaring the orange haired boy more. He despised his presence. The boy found himself glaring at the tall man soon enough. The bespectacled man was unfazed by the look in the boy's eyes. He reached out with his hand to caress the boy's face harshly. "What's with your silence? Answer me, you animal…"

There was a slap to the face, but the orange haired boy continued to glare at the older man. "I don't know how to answer your question. What's so special about the human race? We're all the same. You'll find the same answer you'll always get from one human research to another."

Aizen laughed at the boy's statement. After another few seconds, he calmed down, "No no no. You and some others like your brother are much more different from the human race altogether. You have incredible powers. I was only able to witness them once, and that only happened five years ago. How can you say that you're the same as everyone or even me? I don't have any abilities, but you do, boy."

It was disgusting to watch. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He felt rage and anger inside him. His instincts tell him to kill this man, but his moral instincts tell him to just wait it out and let the man leave. Violence and murder won't solve anything, which he knew of course.

Then, they both heard someone calling out for someone. The voice grew louder and louder. Ichigo recognized that voice as Urahara. The blond haired man soon entered the boy's room. The man panted, "A-Aizen, Gin's at the front desk, waiting for you with something."

Aizen paused for a few seconds, and then stated, "Thanks. I'm going then, and I'm leaving for the night. Bye bye you two."

Urahara waved to the brunette. "See you later."

Ichigo didn't say anything until the door closed after Urahara left, telling the boy that in two days time that the orange haired boy will be tested. Tomorrow would be definitely the boy's resting time. Ichigo thanked the man, feeling eager about tomorrow.

He searched for his phone again, and he saw another message from Hichigo. He sighed with calm and ease, and he smiled again.

"'_Bastards… Don't worry about it. It was unexpected anyway._

"'_Kaien, huh? Well, at least he sounds decent to be around with. I bet he's annoying. And, no, I don't think it's going to be any different as long as I get you back (heh, how many times have I said that over the past five years?)._

"'_Yeah, I felt a bit of the vibration when I came around somewhere. Honestly, this city is huge. You should see it. As soon as I get you out of there, I'll show you around, give you a tour._

"'_And, maybe, we can have a place to live and pay this darn cell phone bill. We've been using it for five years. If I'm too far apart from you, our real power won't be able to pay the bill properly._

"'_Hey, Ichigo, do you want to have sex?'"_

At that last request, Ichigo felt his whole body rise up to another twenty degrees hotter than usual. His face looked very beat red. He threw his phone back into his cushions, but he got it back out to answer back the messages in a quick pace. _Hichigo, you idiot, you only ask this once I get out of here!_

***

Sitting on top of a rooftop for the umpteenth night in a row, Hichigo felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He knew instantly it was his twin, and he wondered how Ichigo reacted to his last question in the message. It would have been priceless to see, and he regretted not being able to see Ichigo's reaction at all.

"'_Idiot! Don't ask that!_

"'_A tour? That would be great. I haven't been outside for so long. I feel like I've been in this place for too long. I don't know how to breathe fresh air anymore. Ha ha ha._

"'_Yeah, Kaien's really great to have around. He listened to what I have to say all the time. It's nice. I hate those two, Aizen and Urahara, especially Aizen. Just now, he tried to know about you through me. Obviously, I didn't say anything. I don't want him to find out about you. _

"'_Speaking of the phone, I'm amazed that no one's able to find my cell under the cushions. I hid it so well._

"'_And, about our real powers, will the same thing happen again? We nearly annihilated the city…and killed people, probably. I don't want that to happen.'"_

Hichigo sighed as he remembered the time that their powers manifested at the moment. It was spectacular, fascinating, and then, frightening. It was too hard to control. The area was nearly destroyed.

Then, the white haired boy noticed someone walking alone in the streets. Hichigo hid his presence behind the edge of the building as he watched that person. The older twin felt a vibration in his pocket. As he reached out to get his phone, he then felt the area shaking. He cursed as he hung onto the building. "Shit, what the heck?"

At the moment, he didn't need to hang on for much longer. The trembling was small, and it wasn't so threatening. Then, the trembling would increase then decrease. Hichigo's eyes widened as realization hit him. He looked back to the figure downwards on the street. The person was leaning against the wall with support. The white haired boy wondered if that person was causing those tremors.

_Maybe he can control the earth…_ The snow haired boy stated. He leaped over to a few buildings.

***

Shuuhei panted. He wasn't feeling so well. He thought of getting fresh air, but it turned out to be a very bad idea. He felt tremors around him, and it didn't seem to decrease anyhow. He wondered why it was happening, and his body started to feel really hot inside as well. Other than the tremors, he heard voices. It was much louder outside. The voices were whispering, but it was so loud. He felt like his ears would bleed.

'_It hurts…'_

'_I need to get out of here.'_

'_Curse the humans!'_

The voices were consisting of whispers, filled with murderous intent, sadness, screaming out their emotions. It was too much for the boy to take.

Then, Shuuhei saw a figure in front of him. He had white hair. It was all he could see in front of him. His vision started to get blurry again. "Who…are you?"

"Only someone that can help…if you're willing to help me out…" Hichigo stated, walking closer to the dark haired brunette.

"Help you…huh? I need help myself. I'm not feeling so well. My head feels like it's going to explode." Shuuhei felt his forehead, and he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Well, I plan to do something first, but seeing how you're in that state, it's only up to you if you want to get better." The white haired boy stated with ease and calm. He felt it, the new resonance of power entering this boy's body in front of him. A new power was being born. It's only hard to bear for the first time. Hichigo remembered that he and Ichigo was able to bear it for about a few days, and they were young.

Shuuhei breathed hard as he placed a hand on Hichigo's shoulder as he passed by him. Nothing mattered now except that Shuuhei wanted to get rid of his pain. "Alright…j-just tell me how… You seem to know something that I don't…"

"…Yeah, I will…

"I just need your power to get my brother out of that place… Until then, sleep now." Hichigo stated as the wind increased around them. The boy faltered and he fell into the white haired boy's arms.

Shuuhei thought the wind felt very soothing for once, and it cleared his head. The ache in his body was slowly fading away as he slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

***

The tall bespectacled man walked down the halls towards his destination. According to Urahara, Gin was here. Aizen sighed, wondering what his old friend was doing here of all places. He was so close to a new person to experiment on after hearing the information from Ichigo.

He ignored the matter at hand as he made it to the room. He opened the door, and he saw the silver haired man, sitting on a chair, reading a magazine.

Gin saw Aizen, and he immediately stood up to greet the man. "Hello, Aizen. Good evening. Did I interrupt you from anything in particular?"

"No, you haven't. You came at a good time. So, what do I owe to your sudden appearance in my facility?" The bespectacled man stated with ease.

Gin sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. His smile was still plastered on his face. His eyes kept closed. "Well, nothing really. I thought of just visiting my busy friends. I haven't seen you for about ten or so years ago. I'm here to tell you that I got married."

"Oh, to who? Is it Ms. Matsumoto?" Aizen asked with interest.

Gin smiled kindly. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, I am…And, I also invited you. How come you didn't attend the wedding?"

"Well, I was busy, and I wasn't able to get away from work. Besides, there was a problem that was needed to be settled down. I'm sorry that I couldn't attend the wedding." Aizen stated with a sad smile.

"Oh, I see. Well, work is work after all. Has anything progressed for you?" Gin asked out of curiosity.

Aizen gave another smile as his glasses clouded. "Well, let's just say that my research is almost completed and mankind would thank me kindly."

They had a few other topics to talk about until Gin decided to go home. The tall silver haired man walked out of the building. His grin changed to a frown. He sighed. He wondered if his friend has changed since the last time he saw him. Aizen didn't act as though he was guilty. And, that phrase where Aizen stated about mankind thanking him, Gin wondered what his old friend was talking about. It sounded deadly and dangerous.

Gin walked over to the car, seeing his wife asleep in the passenger seat. He walked to the driver's side and sat in. He drove home, thinking of avoiding his college friend for awhile. Aizen seems to have changed.

Then, the married man heard his wife waking up. The blond stretched out her limbs as she wiped the corner of her eyes. She yawned. "Good morning. Oh, I mean 'evening', Ichimaru."

"Good evening. Did you have a nice nap?" Gin asked as he smiled to his lover.

"Yeah, it was comfortable. Man, I wish we were still on our honey moon. It was great, especially the massages and baths. It was so fun." Gin Rangiku stated as she sighed and laughed. She remembered those days that she first spent after marriage with Ichimaru.

"Yes, it was fun. We should have more vacations like that. I would love to spend more time with you again." The silver haired man stated with a smile.

Rangiku smiled happily as the two continued to talk about their honey moon. They were happily married to each other. They have dated for so long that they wanted to get on a higher base than they currently were before. They knew each other for so long, and being married made them happy again.

But, they knew each other for one reason more than anything else. The sole reason was because of the abilities that they had in their bodies. A sudden mutation was taking place, and it was frightening to both of them.

***

"'_I knew I would expect that reaction from you. You never change…_

"'_Only one thing that I know, Ichigo… Five years ago, we changed, but… I'll make sure you won't get hurt from that ever again. I don't want to see you get hurt or be hurt. I'm the one here to take care of you. I'm your brother, your twin._

"'_Well, keep that phone safe. It's the only thing that we can use as our communication until we do meet.'"_

Ichigo read it a few times while eating. It was sent after about thirty to forty minutes after he began sleeping. He regret not staying up so he can message his brother as much as he wants. The orange haired boy would like to call his brother, but he was promising that he shouldn't hear Hichigo's voice until they meet again. It was one of the best opportunities that Ichigo wanted to experience as soon as he was able to leave this giant facility.

After sending his message to his brother, Ichigo laid back in his seat. His hand outstretched in front of him. He wanted to see it again. A spark or a light perhaps…that beautiful color…it reminded him of those golden orgs that he missed seeing so much. His power reminded him of his brother's eyes. It's one of the reasons why he took his power for better. He loved it.

His neck began to ache. His collar device sensed his power surfacing again. He loathed this device that kept him captive like a prisoner to this building.

* * *

Please do review. The shorter the review or lesser, the less updating that I can do and how much worse this fanfic could turn out. I seriously do need reviews. It helps with my inspiration to do better on these fanfics. so, please give me a lengthy review. I feel disappointed with very small reviews that don't tell me much of what to do except that some just 'can't wait for the next chapter' kinds.

And, I seriously do want to work on this kind of fanfic. I have not much of a experience with supernatural stuff, but I'd like to work on this project.

Then, see you on the next chapter.


	4. Sacrifices

Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad that they're long. It's what I call 'review'.

Disclaimor: I do no own Bleach.

* * *

"_Today, there has been another unknown cause of damage in this lower region of the city. As you can see behind me, there are huge fires blazing, houses and buildings being destroyed, and the pipes have exploded. Police and firemen are at the scenes rescuing people and looking at the damages. So-"_

The channel was switched to anther with a click of the button.

"_In the forests, there have been less sightings of animals, and-"_

"_People are killed in the most ruthless ways possible. It might be a huge homicide of some sort, but-"_

"_It seems there have been robberies of another convenience store yet again for the past week. There-"_

The television was turned off. An averaged tall man with dark skin, wearing shades, sat at his armchair. He felt furious. The news that he watched made it unbearable for him to watch. Kaname Tousen was a man of his own pride, and seeing the injustices presented in the news, he felt that he should do something about it. As a leader of this huge city, he was able to do what he can.

The dark skinned man did not notice that he crushed a glass of water in his hand. He sighed, "Soi Fon, I need you to schedule a meeting with the others tonight and tell them it is urgent."

"Yes sir," the woman, standing in the corner of the room, stated, and she soon walked out of the room, executing the order.

The world was full of injustices and evil. There should be something to be done about it as soon as possible.

***

Blinking his eyelids a few times, Shuuhei found himself staring into the skies. It was blue, and it looked so vast. There was no sign of a building. It was peaceful. It was breezy and the skies were cloudless. It seemed to relaxing. He turned his head slowly, and he spotted trees.

_Trees?_

Shuuhei quickly sat up, fully alerted. He looked around to see that he was in a meadow. From a distance of about twenty to thirty yards, there was a forest. The boy wondered why he was sitting here of all places.

"Looks like you're up."

The spiky haired boy looked to see it was a white haired teen, walking towards him with a sack behind him. Shuuhei glared at Hichigo, stating, "Who are you and where are we?"

"Oh…Don't take that tone with me. I was the one who offered you help and I gave it to you. I simply brought you here, away from the city. You wouldn't want to damage the city and hurt anyone, do you?" Hichigo stated, sitting on top of a boulder. He brought the sack in front of him, and he pulled out a sandwich. He tossed it to the spiky haired boy. "I'm sure that three days of hunger will take its toll on you, so eat up."

"Who are you?" Shuuhei stated feeling his stomach growling horribly.

"Ask questions later, eat now." Hichigo ate with ease, not giving any attention to the tattooed boy.

Shuuhei couldn't argue anymore even if he wanted to. He wondered if Hichigo stated was true; three days out and he was sleeping here the whole time, which was shocking. He began to eat, and the food tasted much better than it was before for some reason even though it was just store bought. He looked to the male who brought him his food. He wore a hood, but his eye colors were abnormal. This guy was very different and strange.

After they were finished eating, Hichigo stood up and he stretched out his limbs. He leaped off the rock, and he landed in front of Shuuhei, startling him. "I need you to train as much as you can until tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" The dark haired brunette questioned in confusion.

"Yeah because I need you to help me get my brother out of the giant white building and destroy it completely." Hichigo stated with a tense look in his eyes.

There was silence until Shuuhei was shocked by this whole sudden order. He couldn't believe what this guy was asking him to do and destroy the research facility which seemed very impossible to do. The spiky haired teen sighed. "I don't understand. Why not just rescue your brother? And, why me?"

"You have the power to control the earth. It's very powerful and deadly. It's one of the deadliest elements to control in the world.

"As for my brother, I can't do it alone. I'm able to locate his location, but for some reason, I wasn't able to succeed for five years. For the past five years, I hardly was able to control my power. It was too much for me, but I was able to get accustomed to it." Hichigo stated as the wind rose with intensity.

Shuuhei was a bit moved. The white haired boy's small speech affected him. This guy seemed very passionate about his plan, and he looked like he was capable of executing this plan of his. He noticed the wind around them. It wasn't normal. He looked to Hichigo, who gave him a grin.

Shuuhei sighed, "So, I can control the earth?"

"Yep. Ever noticed the tremors that you caused? Or the cracks in the walls? Don't ask me how I know. I read up on science from time to time so I can understand my ability of controlling the wind." Hichigo stated, putting his hands in his pocket.

The spiky haired boy started to remember the cracks in the walls when he woke up in the bathroom. Things were all over the floor. When he left his apartment building, he heard people talking about the sudden tremor that happened. Shuuhei thought that Hichigo made his point. He did indeed have the ability to control the earth. He could even hear voices, but those voices pertain to the plants. They were part of the earth after all. He could hear them, but he could block them out now.

Then, he was interrupted again from his thoughts when Hichigo spoke with a serious tone and expression on his face. "So, how about it? Will you help me out?"

Shuuhei nodded his head, agreeing. He had to, and it was like an obligation to him. Without Hichigo's help, the boy wouldn't have been able to control his abilities yet. Resting was a great idea from the start. But, he also had some questions to ask the white haired boy. "I'll help you, but can you explain what do you mean by your brother, the building, and these abilities? You seem to know more than I do. So, spill."

The white haired boy relaxed as he sighed. He didn't have much time, and he had to train this boy for a day. It was all he could do for the time being until Shuuhei was ready. Besides that, he had not received a message from Ichigo for the past few days. It worried him.

"It started three years ago when we were fifteen…

"And, before I can explain everything, tell me your name. I'm Hichigo Kurosaki, the ruler of wind." Hichigo stated with ease.

"Hisagi Shuuhei," The dark haired brunette stated. He didn't know what feeling he had inside himself, but he felt excitement and terror.

***

**Three days earlier… **

Ichigo received another message from Hichigo, which he was happy about, and he sent in his next one quickly. He was eager to read the messages from his brother. He had a whole day for himself, so he had time. But, he wanted to get out of this facility. He wanted to see Hichigo and feel him. He wanted to embrace him. It would be the first thing on his list of things to do when he leaves this terrible prison one day.

Then, Ichigo noticed that time has been going by and he has not received any messages for the time being. He wondered what kept Hichigo from answering. It could be a bathroom break, but it's only been one hour and then another hour passed by. The orange haired boy became concerned.

_What if something happened to Hichigo?_

Ichigo shook his head. He stood up to his feet, and he began to walk around the messy room. He leaped from couch to table with ease. He lay in his hammock. He leaped to the other side after lying in his bed for twenty minutes. There were no messages from Hichigo. Ichigo felt worried instantly.

Then, his ears perked up. He heard the sound of his door being unlocked. His eyes were wide opened. He couldn't believe it.

His day, which was today, was supposed to be his own day, but standing in the room in front of the door with their four bodyguards was Urahara and Aizen.

Ichigo was wondering what they were doing here in his room. He wondered if it's more research or something else. "I thought today was…my resting period?"

Urahara smiled apologetically to the boy. "Sorry, Mr. Kurosaki, but we need you for more research."

"And, you have no questions on the matter." Aizen stated in a cold tone despite the smile on his face.

The orange haired boy didn't ask any questions, and he didn't like the feeling of the intensity of the atmosphere. Aizen alone was scary enough. He had a threatening look in his eyes being directed towards the boy. Ichigo gulped, and he nodded his head. "Fine…just finish quickly…"

"That's a good boy." The bespectacled man stated with a smile of ease.

They all left the room soon enough, and they walked out into the familiar white halls. Ichigo usually had no idea of what destination where the men directed him to. He was always been guided to different test rooms. There was always a different room from the previous one except for some. They continued to head onwards to where Aizen and Urahara headed the boy.

The blond felt a bad feeling ever since Aizen made the most dangerous decision ever. It was to drain out Ichigo's power, and all of it. It was a decision that he would never thought that Aizen would do immediately now. Five years of keeping the boy, and Aizen made this decision now. Urahara questioned his partner, but Aizen's reply was very cold.

"'_I have no further use of the boy after this experiment. As long as we can use that power, we can build an army to rule this small world.'"_ The man coldly smiled as always.

_So cruel, and why now of all days? Couldn't we have waited this out?_ Urahara thought as he asked himself that. He eyed Aizen since then. They did have this talk before in the past, but it was too early in the process. He sighed. There was no way out of this.

"'_It will only take an approximation of three to five days. That's all the time there is needed for the completion. Plus, we are near the finishing point. That boy's brother of his has been missing for so long. I wonder if he had abandoned his own brother… Well, I would do the same if I was in his situation… Then again, I would never have come here to even try to get near this place to rescue everyone. If I had those abilities of theirs, I would certainly rule this world alone and create a new type of species of human kind.'"_

The three men were in front of the door. Aizen walked over to a device to decode the password to get in with his body DNA. Upon completing the code, the door began to unlock itself, and it opened. The room was gigantic from the ceiling to the floor. Ichigo was awed. It was blue, and there were windows from the very top. It seemed almost church like if the windows were tinted and colored. As they walked in more, they can see a single chair centered in the room. Ichigo wondered if he was going to be seated on that very chair to be experimented yet again.

Aizen walked towards the chair, and he turned to Ichigo. "Please come here."

Ichigo did as he asked. It was better to do things fast enough so he could go back to his room. The orange haired boy placed himself in front of the tall man, who held a device that was bigger than Ichigo's head. "We'll be using this head device to study your brain waves. We also have these tools to place on your body. We'll be collecting more material to study on. And, that will be the last of it."

Ichigo stayed silent as he looked from each tool presented to him. He disliked how much he was use, but at the same time, he could do nothing about it. He could not escape. He could not fight. There was nothing he could do except to wait for Hichigo and the day that he will be released from this place.

"So, please sit while Urahara prepares the tools onto you." Aizen stated, leaving the room moments later.

After awhile, Urahara walked up to the boy, who placed himself on the seat. The blond man stepped on a button, which began to lower the seat. The orange haired boy noticed that this man would usually prepare him for all the experiments after the bespectacled man explained each device that was used. Ichigo was used to it, but today, he noticed something else that this man had on his face. It looked like an expression of regret and sadness. It seemed very confusing to the boy, but he had to ask.

"Mr. Urahara?" Ichigo voiced.

"Yes, Mr. Kurosaki, would you like something?" The man smiled to the boy pleasantly.

"Is something bothering you?" The orange haired teen asked bluntly.

Urahara averted eyes from the boy. He looked away, but his hands stopped doing what they were supposed to do. His shoulders shook as his hand came over to cover his eyes. Ichigo began to hear sobs. The man was breaking down. The man went down on his knees. Ichigo felt concerned as he was by the man's side, asking him why the sudden break down.

The man calmed down as he sighed. He didn't reveal his face yet. His tears were streaming down his face. He breathed in and out so he can relax himself. He gave an order to his men, "Please have Kaien here as soon as possible now."

One of the men in suits left without a word.

Urahara turned his attention back to the orange haired boy, and he gave a pleasant smile, "You know, Mr. Kurosaki, I always wanted a son of my own."

Ichigo shook his head, but he smiled kindly back to the man as he nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess you would."

"That's right. I wanted children. My wife was bedridden, and she died in winter. She couldn't bare children because of her heart condition. It saddened me that I had to see her go, but I'll never forget her. She told me that her most regret was not being able to have children. She apologized so much, but I told her it wasn't something that she should worry about. I wanted her to rest up easy. She died of regret in cold winter. Her last words were her love to me and how much she loved me.

"After a year or two, I wasn't myself. I did work as though I was a robot. I was very emotionless for the most part. It seemed as though that I died in her place. But, one day, I met Aizen, and he was this building's leader. He offered to let me work with him. We only met about eight years ago or so. He was interested in my work and he was impressed. I didn't seem to mind as soon as I came working here.

"But then, we discovered you and your brother five years ago. Aizen wanted the immediate capture of both or one of you. I didn't quite understand why we would want to capture you kids until I found out that the man wanted to experiment on both of you and the goal of his. We only captured you at the time, do you remember?" Urahara finally asked the boy.

Ichigo hated that memory, but he nodded his head. The man understood the boy's hate. He couldn't blame him, but he continued. "I'm sorry that we had to put you through all this, but this will definitely be the last experiment. I plan to let you go free afterwards."

The boy's eyes went wide at this. The blond haired man chuckled as he patted the teen's orange hair. "Yes, it's a definite promise this time. I'm sorry that you can't get your resting days, but this is the promise that I'm willing to give you. And, also, take Kaien with you. He…maybe be biologically made here, but to me, he is a son of mine. I created him out of your genes, and he came out as almost perfect of a human being as any other. I'm not sure of his powers, but I'm sure they'll surface sometime sooner or later.

"Now that everything is settled, let's get you ready for this last experiment, and I'll release you as soon as possible. You'll have to endure this final testing stage." Urahara stated with a smile which was filled with a bright promise on his part.

Ichigo nodded his head. He felt eager. He could trust this man now. After hearing Urahara's little story, he felt pity for the older man. Seeing how much he went through, this man looked like he should have gotten a better life than this one. Ichigo stated, "Ok, it's your promise."

Urahara nodded his head. He began to put the head device onto Ichigo after the boy placed himself on the seat. The light haired blond man put wires onto the boy's skin on the heart, forehead, side of the rib, and so on. The man put an IV into the boy's vein. The machine was turned on; reading the boy's heart beats per minute, and an IV line was put up. The older man put a breathing mask on the boy's mouth. Urahara rubbed the boy's hands. "You're ready to go, and once you're done, I'll release you so you can be free. So, sleep well."

After eight minutes, Ichigo fell into a state of unconsciousness. Urahara left the room, but he has not seen Kaien being brought in. He went to one of his men, "Where is Kaien? I gave you an order to bring him here."

"I'm sorry sir, but Aizen has denied that request." The man in black stated in a firm tone.

Urahara had no time to quarrel with a body guard who just understood orders. They were also biological humans, but they had no emotion. They were more like robots than anything else. The man continued to walk pass them, and he entered the room, which he knew where Aizen was. He found the man in front of a machine, which kept track of the research data. There were buttons and lights presenting each device. Urahara stood next to the older man, "Aizen, why did you tell the men to not listen to my order?"

"Because from this day onwards, you're not needed anymore. I have what I wanted." Aizen smiled evilly to the shorter man.

Before Urahara could say anything, there was a loud bang sound, and something leaked from the side of the man's side. Blood was streaming slowly from the side of his mouth as his eyes opened wide. He fell to the ground immediately. He grasped the side where the wound was, and he looked at his hand. There was blood, and there was lot of it. Urahara panted and coughed. More blood was splattered to the ground. He glared at the bespectacled man, who held a black pistol, which had smoke coming out of its hole. The white haired man spoke, "Why, Aizen?! Why?"

"Research my friend, and I have no use for this old human species. We lack what this boy and his brother have. We are unstable and imperfect. We are not close to god-like beings. I'm doing this world a favor by giving them what they can never have.

"I have biological humans to create, but they were too easily made. The body guards for example, they lack something else. As for Kaien, he is perfect. After we are finished with this boy, I will create an army to rule this world." Aizen smirked to the man. He took off his glasses, and he broke them in half.

Urahara couldn't believe what he was hearing. He coughed a bit more. He didn't have much time. He was losing more blood. He promised the boy that Ichigo would be free. He also gave a promise to Kaien that he would be free as well. This wasn't fair. This shouldn't be happening.

Before Urahara could do anything, Aizen pointed the gun to the man's forehead as his finger pulled the trigger. "It was very nice working with you. Your research won't be in vain for I shall be using it for the greatest good in this world. Good bye, Kisuke Urahara. Your day is done."

The trigger was pulled, and Urahara fell to the ground like a rag doll. His head was bleeding from the right side, and the blood began to ooze out. The bespectacled man walked over to the machine. He began to type in the indicated keys, initiating the plan. His dream has just begun. By the time that the boy's data was collected, Ichigo Kurosaki was no more. Aizen knew that there were sacrifices, but it was necessary for his goal of this world.

***

Opening his eyes, Ichigo found himself standing somewhere. He looked around, and he recognized the plants and the meadow all around him. A breezy wind blew. He looked upwards into the sky. He shaded his eyes from the sun. He reached out as he smiled. He could smell it. He could breathe. He felt refreshed. It was so wonderful to him. He wished he could be here.

"Hey, Ichigo, glad to find you here!"

Ichigo recognized that voice instantly. As soon as he could turn his head, he was embraced into a tight hug. He looked into golden orbs as he felt his face being caressed. It was Hichigo. His pale skin and white snowy hair was very recognizable. This was real. It was reality. Urahara had kept his promise. Ichigo began to cry.

Hichigo noticed his brother's tears as he brought him into his embrace again. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did I do something?"

"No…I'm just glad…to be able to see you again. It's been so long." Ichigo stated as he sobbed.

"Yeah, it has. It has been too long…" Hichigo released the embrace as he held his brother by the shoulders. His hands slowly moved from his brother's shoulders to Ichigo's neck. The white haired boy's hand slowly went upwards from the neck to the collar. His hand gently touched from the dent of the collar bone to Ichigo's Adam's apple. Ichigo shivered under his brother's touch, but he stood firmly. He felt his brother's fingertips continuing to brush upwards to Ichigo's lips. Hichigo eyed his brother, feeling him shiver and tremble but still maintaining his stance. Ichigo's cheeks were flushing pink, and his amber orbs looked elsewhere.

Hichigo smirked as he elbowed his brother to the ground. Ichigo fell down with a gasp, and then, his neck was grasped tightly by his brother's hands. The orange haired boy was shocked. He couldn't breathe as Hichigo began to hold tightly around his brother's neck. Ichigo tried to get his brother's hands off him, but he couldn't. He was held down, and Hichigo was sitting on top of him with a huge grin on his face. "Hi-Hi-Hichigo! W-wh-what are you…d-doing? Y-you're ch-choking me!"

Hichigo ignored him as he stated, "Just die, Ichigo. I don't need you…anymore…"

* * *

To be continued...

Please review and tell me how much you think. I'm sorry there were lack of characters.

What will happen next, I wonder?


	5. Intrusion I

Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimor: I do not own Bleach

* * *

In a room, there were many books. It was all over the place. Dust has filled up all where it was not touched or cleaned out. In some areas, the books laid scattered all over while some were neatly stacking. The piles of books reached about a height of twelve feet. There were some ladders around. In the center of the room, an old man sat in his chair. He was dazing out with his head laid against the palm of his hand on the desk in front of him. Genryusai Yamamoto was about to fall asleep when he sensed someone's presence in the room. He looked around until his eyes fell on a huge dog lying on the floor by his side. He reached out, patting the dog behind his ears. Sajin Komamura was the name of the giant creature. He wagged his tail as he gave a sigh.

Genryusai gave a sigh as he got a brush. He dipped it in an ink pot, and there was a giant book in front of him. It was empty on one side of the page while the other was filled with neat handwritten kanji and romaji. The old man stroked his beard. "It's only been fifty years since that day. I wonder what those kids are up to at this time."

Sajin perked up, and he stood up on all four paws. He panted as his tail was wagging strongly. The old man chuckled as he scratched around his dog's ears.

"Well now, Sajin, let's go back in time, and witness what happened fifty years ago again, shall we?" The old man asked his dog.

Komamura barked as he wagged his tail.

Genryusai outstretched his arm in front of him. The room was started to get filled with heavy winds and light, and then, the pair was gone. There were no traces of them in the room at all.

***

**Fifty years ago, day three…**

Shuuhei couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hichigo noticed his reaction after a few minutes of silence. It was a huge shock for the dark haired brunette but he asked for it. The white haired boy stood his stance, "So, you still in?"

"Yeah, I am… I just need to clear my head for a bit that's all." The dark spiky haired teen turned around as he inhaled and exhaled. He cracked his knuckles and he stretched out his limbs. He made the decision to help this guy out. He had no idea why, but he thought it might just be something to get him going. For one thing, he had this unbelievable power of controlling an element. There were others who might be able to control it. There was earth, wind, fire, water, darkness, and light. He wondered who possessed the other four elements. Putting that aside, he went to work immediately. The boy turned his attention back to the white haired teen, "So, let's begin."

"Shall we, then? You'll have to let all your senses open now. That way, you'll be able to focus more on your own power. It's the fastest way, but still slow compared to other methods that I used." The white haired boy stated as the wind around him increased in pressure.

There was a moment of silence until Hichigo brought in the first attack on his opponent. Shuuhei wasn't expecting it at all. It was fast. The white haired boy leaped at the boy from his place as he gave a direct hit towards the brunette at the side of his lower hip. Shuuhei dodged a bit to the side, but he was still hit. Then, he received a kick to the stomach unexpectedly. He groaned in pain and landed on the ground. He held his stomach area as he stood up, and then, the pain went away. It was strange and shocking. "What the?"

"So, you discovered that ability as well? I wouldn't be surprised since you are in your 'area'." Hichigo stated with a smirk as he emphasized on the last two words.

"Really? Then, this is incredible. I could just live here." The dark haired boy stated as he looked to the meadow with ease. The voices that he heard were soft whispers. He can hear those whispering positive words to him and their other friends all around them. It was soothing.

Then, Shuuhei sensed Hichigo approaching him fast with another attack. The dark haired boy dodged with his arms. The pale skinned boy leaped off of them with his feet as the wind came with speed and pressure, pushing the possessor of earth to the ground again.

Hichigo was grinning as he walked up to the boy, "It's going to be a long day."

"Yeah." Shuuhei stated in agreement as he stood up and he ran towards the white haired boy with a punch. It was easily dodged and he was soon thrown towards the ground again.

***

Lying on the ground, Ichigo stared back at his brother, who was holding his neck in a tight grip. Ichigo had his hands on Hichigo's hands, urging his older twin to release him, but the white haired twin's hands were not losing its grip any time soon. The words that Hichigo last spoke to him hurt Ichigo deeply. He tried to ask his older twin what did he mean by that, but his words were muffled and he couldn't speak even if he wanted to.

Then, Hichigo slowly dissolved away. Ichigo wondered what was going on when he noticed that his brother's grip was finally released. His brother was soon no more, and Ichigo panicked as he tried to catch him, but he failed to do so. "What the-?"

"Huh, I managed to come in time. Heh."

Ichigo recognized that voice instantly, and he turned around to see his other look-a-like. It was Kaien, who waved at the orange haired boy with a smile. "Yo!"

"Kaien… What are you doing here?" Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes.

"Well, I don't understand myself. All I wanted was to see you, but I guess that came true. Now, I'm here though. Did you leave the lab? It's strange that we're here." Kaien looked around the meadow. He realized something else though as he looked around. The meadow didn't seem to fit the image of both of them. Realization hit him. He grinned to himself as he rubbed the back of his head. "We didn't leave. This is your dream or memory or something."

Ichigo realized it then. Kaien explained it to him, and the orange haired boy was relieved that it wasn't his actual brother who nearly killed him. He wondered how he managed to come here of all places. He barely remembered what happened here, but it was vaguely familiar.

Kaien interrupted the boy's thoughts, pointing to something in particular. "Hey, there are two kids there."

The orange haired boy turned to where the dark haired brunette was pointing to. Indeed, there were two, but he end up walking after them with Kaien by his side. As they came closer to them, Ichigo's eyes widen, and Kaien was surprised. The two kids were Ichigo and the other had white hair, Hichigo. Ichigo stated, "It's us when we were kids."

"I see. That's cool, so this might be your memory slot then." Kaien looked around the area. He knew it. The area seemed much older. He and Ichigo didn't seem to fit the image since they were more detailed in look. This meadow and the two kids were like from a painting, and it felt nostalgic.

"A memory… So, that's where I am now…" Ichigo whispered as he watched the two kids. They were playing around together. They neared the river bank, and they took off their shoes. They folded their shorts and sleeves up so their clothes won't get wet. They began to play around until the younger twin slip and fell in the river. Young Hichigo ran over to tend to young Ichigo, but Ichigo pulled down his older twin down. The memory was so pleasing to see, yet it was nostalgic.

Kaien gave a sigh as he laid on the grassy surface. He smiled to the older version of Ichigo. "Well, there's nothing to do here except just watching."

"I guess so." The orange haired boy stated as he sat down next to the brunette.

***

Back in the real meadow, two teenage boys were engaged in combat training combined with their powers. Hichigo was unscathed and not injured since he had more experienced training. It was Shuuhei's first time that he actually was even fighting even though he has never fight before. He was never engaged in mortal combat until he was trained now. The dark haired brunette didn't complain as he had this training to make up for the white haired boy's rescue and treatment.

Shuuhei came forward with more speed towards Hichigo with a punch, but once again, the white haired boy dodged as he spun and he gave a fatal kick to the boy on the right side of the hip, which was quickly blocked by the brunette's arm. Hichigo gave a smirk, "You're catching up. Just a few hours ago, you were full of holes."

"I'm still training and we have about another five hours." Shuuhei panted feeling tired. It's only been eleven hours.

The expression on Hichigo's face turned serious all of a sudden. He stood up to his full height as he looked upwards into the skies. Shuuhei was puzzled by the sudden action that Hichigo didn't do, which was nothing in particular. "What's wrong? Something happened?"

"Are you…ready now?" The white haired boy stated in a soft tone as he sighed.

The dark haired brunette was a bit surprised by the sudden request. He couldn't blame this white haired boy though. Based on how much Hichigo has told him, his brother was still held captive in that giant squared facility. During the time that Hichigo told him about his twin, Shuuhei sensed a different emotion that the white haired boy possessed while talking about this 'Ichigo' person. The dark haired brunette wished to ask, but he'll have to confirm it later.

All he did now was that he nodded his head. "Sure. I'm ready when you are. Do you have a plan?"

"No. Just search for my brother, take him out, and then, destroy the place. That's all there is to it. Not much of a plan, huh?" Hichigo asked as he shrugged his shoulders as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, it's sort of a plan anyhow. So, you lead the way, and I'll follow you." Shuuhei stated as he thrust a fist into the air.

Hichigo appreciated the thought as he grinned. "Alright, if you are then, let's go. Hope you can fly."

Before the dark haired brunette could ask what the white haired boy meant by that, Shuuhei was suddenly lifted into the air. He gave out a scream of "Oh my god! I didn't know that you meant flying by air!" Hichigo flew upwards with the wind around him. He nodded to Shuuhei, who relaxed himself, and they were flying back towards the city. It took them nearly five minutes. By walking, it would take about an hour or two. They flew with speed. It was night time with the sun setting in the summer horizon. On the streets, it was still crowded. The boys landed on top of a building.

Hichigo landed with ease as he looked to Shuuhei, who panted. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I just had my first flying lesson ever. My ears feel like it'll pop out." The dark haired brunette breathed in and out.

"Well, yeah, but after this, you can do what you want from now on. Ichigo and I go where we want to go since we don't have a home. You have a home, so you can do what you want." Hichigo stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

The last two sentences had Shuuhei frozen up. He couldn't believe it either, and he was shocked. He was free to go, but with this power, he couldn't really survive in the city for too long. Besides that, after what would happen, he didn't know what will happen. He agreed to Hichigo's plan of action, but he didn't know for how long it'll last. For all it's worth, he'd rather follow the two twins. He had no one. He has been living alone for about five years. "No. I'll follow you guys. I have no home either."

"Suit yourself, but it's a different world with us, you know? Are you ready to risk your current life for a new one?" Hichigo asked with a serious tone.

"Yeah, I am. I haven't told you about myself." Shuuhei crossed his arms.

The white haired boy gave a grin as he turned. He pointed to a building. It was white, and it was about five miles away from the city. It was separate and foreign. There was a wall around it as well. "There, that's the place. We're heading towards it."

Shuuhei nodded his head. For all his lifetime that he spent in this city, he has never been to that giant facility. He heard of it as a science building, but nothing more. It was just off limits. Plus, being it five miles away from the city, no kid would be able to go there just for a simple look out of curiosity. He looked back to the white haired boy, "So, let's go."

Hichigo nodded his head as he led the way. He was back to leaping from one building to the next. Shuuhei followed after him.

***

Kaien and Ichigo laid next to each other in the meadow. They watched the skies above them move on and on. It was blue and clear. It seemed as though they had no problems at all. Ichigo gave a sigh. "I can just live here forever. I don't want to wake up any time sooner."

"Yeah, but we have to wake up." Kaien stated as he rubbed Ichigo's head.

"You ruin it. You shouldn't say things like that." The orange haired boy pouted sadly.

"Well, you have to endure reality, you know? You can't always live in a dream. You won't be able to leave, you know? You'll make someone else miserable." The dark haired boy stated as he laid Ichigo's head onto his lap in a comfortable position.

Ichigo pouted more until his face hurt. He gave another sigh as he relaxed himself. "Yeah, you're right about that."

Kaien gave a smile to the boy as he looked upwards into the sky. He wondered how long he was going to stay here. Then, he sensed something else. There was something else that was different in reality. Something was wrong. He looked back to Ichigo who was about to sleep. He shook him a bit. "Hey, I need to go and check something out. I sense something's going wrong in reality."

"Reality? What do you mean?" Ichigo asked in confusion as he sat up.

"I don't know. That's what I want to know. So, I'm going to check. See you then." Kaien disappeared out of the dream state. He blinked his eyes open to see that he was back in his room. He sat up, lying on his bed. He got off it and stood up. He walked to the door. He reached for the knob, but he couldn't open it. He couldn't do anything in this state that he was in. Plus, he felt something was wrong. Now, that feeling faded away. Something was definitely wrong. He felt that something was wrong when he was with Ichigo a moment ago. Something didn't add up. If he couldn't feel it here, then, it's definitely back in the dream world.

Kaien checked again as he laid back on his bed. He blinked again, and he appeared where he was again. He stood a foot away from Ichigo, who looked worried. "So, did something happen?"

The dark haired boy shook his head, and then, something else took his attention. He stared back at Ichigo, who gave him a look of confusion. Something was different about the boy. Something looked different. As he focused on looking at the boy, he noticed it instantly. The boy was somewhat transparent. Kaien rubbed his eyes, and he looked again. It was gone. "That's weird…"

"What was?" Ichigo asked in worry.

"I don't know, but let me go see what's happening on the outside. Did you try to wake up?" Kaien asked the boy.

"No, I can't. I'm still sleeping. I'm here now." The orange haired boy stated with a shrug.

"Yeah, I knew that when I first came here. I'll be back again." Kaien stated as he left Ichigo again, and he found himself in his body on the bed. He got off the bed, and he looked around. He had to go find Aizen. He needed to tell him that something was wrong with Ichigo. He went to the door again, and he saw the usual men hanging out there. He knocked on it, and the door was opened. He greeted them. "Take me to Aizen."

The men nodded their heads, and they led the way down the halls. Kaien tried to talk to these men before, but they never spoke, and they didn't seem that they want to speak either or if they can at all. In a matter of minutes, they were in front of a door. The men led the boy inside, and there was Aizen, seated in front of a machine. Kaien walked towards the scientist. Aizen turned his head to see the boy and he greeted him with a smile. "Kaien, what are you doing here?"

"I just came here to tell you something about Ichigo." The dark haired brunette smiled as he stated what he said to the taller man.

"Oh? So, what is it?" Aizen asked in curiosity.

"Well, it's…" Kaien's eyes saw something on the monitor screen. There was a video camera on the orange haired boy, and he was sleeping with many devices put onto him. Around the monitor were screens of brain waves, heart beats per second, and other information. There was also something uploading as well, and it was at sixty-nine percent with ten hours to go.

Before the boy could ask, Aizen stood up. "So, what is it? Is it about his powers?"

"No, it isn't. And, what are you doing?" Kaien asked as his expression on his face changed to more of a serious one.

Aizen stared at the boy with his smile turning wider. The boy also noticed that this man didn't wear his glasses like he usually did. The taller man looked different and menacing for some reason. The shorter brunette felt his feet going backwards as the man in front of him walked along with him in rhythm. Something was definitely wrong. He soon felt the wall behind him.

"You know, Kaien, you were the most well built human that I ever created." Aizen noted as he reached out to caress the boy's face.

"Yeah, thanks for that, and Urahara too. Oh, where is he?" Kaien slapped the hand away from his face as he looked around for the white blond man.

"Oh, he quit a few days ago. He didn't feel like he wanted to continue to work here at all. We got into an argument of some sort and he left with all his research with him." The taller brunette stated with a smile.

Kaien felt something in him drop. He couldn't believe the news. Urahara left without saying anything to him. He wondered if he said anything to Ichigo though. "Darn him…after what he told me, he could have brought me along."

Aizen ignored the boy, but he remembered the blond telling him how much Kaien was a son to Urahara. It was true, but now, that man was dead, and he can do what he wanted to do.

Then, there was the sound of an alert as a metallic voice spoke over the speaker. "Danger. Danger. We have an intruder at the entrance. Danger. Danger."

All of a sudden, there was the sound of an explosion. Aizen cursed as he ran towards a speaker, grabbing a mouth piece as the microphone was put on. "All men assemble, and kill all intruders. If they have any supernatural powers, please put them to sleep with the tranquilizers and bring them here."

The shorter brunette closed his eyes as he explored around the building in his ghost form. He flew towards the front area to the hall ways, and he found the intruders. Something else surprised him. The white haired boy was running in the halls with another. As they both ran, the walls were cracking. Kaien flew back and he woke in his body. He just saw Ichigo's twin. If he was here, then he must be here for Ichigo. He looked to Aizen, who went back to the machine, inputting more information. The uploading was increased to eighty percent. It was almost complete. He looked to Ichigo, who was still sleeping, but it looked more painful to watch. He ran and pushed the man away. "Stop! You're killing him!"

Aizen fell to the ground, and he laughed. He stood up to his height. "So, you have figured it out."

"Yeah after seeing Ichigo becoming transparent in his dream, it confused the hell out of me. What are you doing to him?!" Kaien yelled angrily at the older man.

"Ah…you and Urahara are trying to spoil my goals for the world. All I'm doing is downloading the boy's DNA patterns into this computer. I'll be able to use his DNA for more cloning projects. When that's settled, I will be able to rule the world with an army of supernatural beings. I can also capture and kill any of those who oppose me." Aizen stated with a smile on his face.

Kaien felt anger inside him. It was no wonder that Urahara would quit this job. Aizen was insane, and what's worse, he was killing Ichigo. The boy ran towards the man, and he grabbed the man's neck. Aizen looked angry all of a sudden, "what are you doing?"

"I'm going into your head, and see what you really are." Kaien's gaze was deadly as he sounded angry. He immediately focused on the man's head, and he went inside.

"No! Stop that now!" Aizen yelled at the boy as he tried to get his hand off his neck, but it was too late.

* * *

Please no short reviews, but make it long and that it makes sense. I nearly went onto hiatus.

See you in the next chapter


End file.
